Umple Efo
by ilikegoo
Summary: how do you tell a 4 year old why uncle jethro is kissing mommy and how do you explain it to his dad even if your not together? When Abby was with McGee she got pregnant now how will he take the news she's dating Gibbs, now how will affect them?
1. intro

This is an idea that came to me when i was watching an old episode of NCIS.

Introduction

People always say "accidents happen" well my accident happened 4 and a half years ago and so far it's been the best accident I ever had.

McGee and I used to "date" and one time we forgot to use a condom, I got pregnant and found out after we broke up, we decided that we'd not get back together, because that would cause problems we'd just be two friends who had a kid.

When Connor was born, things were hard for a while McGee camped out on the sofa which was nearly as annoying as Connor waking up every night at 3am, but when we got in to a routine things worked better, now things are gonna get harder.

I've kinda had this crush on Gibbs for like ages and as it turns out he likes me too, but we've agreed to not act on it until we spoke to Tim and then Tim and I spoke to Connor, how do you explain to the father of your child that you want to date his boss, friend, mentor and then how do you explain to a four year old why uncle Jethro is kissing Mommy somewhere that isn't her cheek or why uncle Jethro is having a slumber party?

TBC...

It's just the intro that's in Abby's POV the rest of the story will be in the 3rd person. Tell me what you think.


	2. McDonalds and a Movie

I'm gonna apologise now, for the grammar, but don't gimme stick about cus trust me right now I'm not in the mood

McDonalds and a Movie

Every year Gibbs and Abby go out for her birthday, but this year Connor's baby sitter cancelled, so Gibbs decided he'd bring the dinner to her. He knocked on Abby's door at 5pm in his hand a chicken nugget happy meal for Connor, two big Mac meals for him and Abby.

"Hey Gibbs! What are you doing here?" Abby asked, smiling when she saw the bags of food in his hand

"Well Abs, why screw with tradition?" he replied, she stepped aside and let him in; she laughed and shouted upstairs, "Connor, uncle Jethro's here and he brought McDonalds!" the pitter, patter of tiny feet running downstairs, "Connor McGee! What have I told you about running on the stairs!" the little McGee looked down at his feet, "Sowy Mommy." Abby sighed, "It's Ok, baby, just don't want you to get hurt, now why don't you go eat your dinner." Connor ran in to the kitchen "Umple Efo!" Connor shouted

"Hey buddy!" Gibbs said lifting the child up and on to a chair, Abby came in

"How are we today my silver haired fox?" she asked

"Tired Abs, meetings with Vance tend to do that to you." He smiled, "Anyway, we don't talk about work on your birthday dinner."

Abby smiled and replied, "Ok then, Connor what did you do today in school?"

Connor smiled and swallowed the mouth full of soda, fries and chicken nuggets (how he could eat it all at once Gibbs did not know) and told them "we painted oats and i telled them bwout umple Efo's boat." Then he went back to the chicken nuggets and the fries and the soda.

Later that night after they put Connor to bed they settled down to watch a movie, Abby was in the mood for something funny and picked the rom-com that one of the mothers of one Connor's friends at the Pre-K he went to. "What are we watching Abs?"

"The accidental husband" she told him

"What's it about?"

"Dunno Gibbs, let's find out shall we." Abby pushed play, throughout the movie Gibbs found himself getting closer and closer to Abby before eventually putting his arms around her, nothing unusual, but at the end of the movie, where the right guy got the girl, Abby turns her head right as he's about to kiss her cheek and he hits her mouth instead, the shock keeps him there for a few seconds, "Abby I'm..." the rest of sentence is cut off by Abby kissing him. This kiss begins to deepen and hands start roaming, when finally Gibbs pulls away, "Abby I can't do this." The hurt on her face, nearly breaks his heart

"Why? I thought you wanted this." The hurt on her face coming through in her voice

"I want this Abby, but I need to know something, is this a one time or do you want more, because I can only give you more." He asked, it almost sounded like pleading

"I want this to be more Gibbs." She said, moving closer, but Gibbs scooted away

"Then it will be. But this is going to be done right. We have two people we need to talk to." He said, the happiness in his voice being marred by some dark undertones.

"Tim and Connor right?" Abby asked, Gibbs nodded

"And Abs, if you're going to be making out with me, then I think maybe you can call me Jethro." He said as he stood to move towards the door, Abby got up and followed, Gibbs opened the door and stepped out but not before Abby grabbed his hand and he turned towards her where she kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and said "Abs I gotta go." With that he left her smiling on her doorstep.

What Gibbs and Abby didn't see was Tim McGee, about to open his car door and just have a cup of coffee to ask if he could take Connor on a trip, but what McGee did see was something that hurt him right down to the core.

TBC

Oh dear, I smell a bit of angst coming on. Cus I'm in the mood for it really, stupid Somalian pirates, can they just give up so my dad can come home instead of missing my birthday cus he's out there trying to catch them...


	3. McGee

Thanks for the nice reviews so far. Oh and did anyone notice chapter 1 wasn't actually meant to be part of this story? So I changed it to the original intro, sorry : (

McGee

McGee walked in to work the next day, very angry. He didn't mind Abby dating but he needed to know first and the fact it was Gibbs just hurt him, he was meant to be his friend, he looked up to him almost like a father and he was his kids Godfather. Godfathers don't screw their god child's mother and fathers and friends don't screw ex's it's like the guy code. Instead of hitting the button for the 3rd floor he went to the basement instead and stormed in to Abby's lab, where he found her working on one of her machines. "When were you going to tell me?" he demanded what

"Tell you what Tim?" Abby replied, very confused

"You know what!" he shouted

"No Tim, I don't know what!" Abby shouted back

"What's going on in here?" Gibbs demanded as he walked through the doors of the lab, McGee turned and punched him face.

"When were you going to tell me you're sleeping with Gibbs?" He demanded, not yelling but the anger was still there. Gibbs grabbed McGee and held him up against the wall.

"Jethro! Stop!" Abby yelled, Gibbs let McGee go who stood where he was in absolute shock, Abby marched over to him and began to talk

"I am not sleeping with him." Abby said, McGee interrupted

"Sure looked that way last night." Abby started again

"We didn't have sex McGee, it was a kiss, we wanted to talk to you first. Make sure you're all ok with it. Then we were gonna ask you to help talk to Connor. I hoped you'd be happy about it, happy for us." Abby said she was on the verge of crying, Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"Abs, I'm sorry. I just assumed and I know I shouldn't have, I was just hurt, that you would do that without asking me first. Well not asking discussing it. I'll sit Connor down have a man to man talk." McGee said. Abby and Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs and McGee left the lab and got in the elevator, they'd just started going up when Gibbs hit the button, "You're not ok with this Tim." Gibbs stated

"I love her Gibbs, but she doesn't love me. I've known for a while she's interested with you." He replied.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I dunno Gibbs, be there for her when she becomes ex-wife number four, if it gets that far." He replied, "You're just gonna hurt her." This was when Gibbs punched McGee in the face, to which McGee responded by hitting him back. The pair fought in the elevator, till both were out of breath, Gibbs hit start again but they went down instead of up. "Where are we going Gibbs?" McGee asked

"To see the doctor."

They got out of the elevator and walked into Abby, who took in the bloody nose McGee was supporting and the cut lip to match what would surely be a black eye for Gibbs. "WHAT THE HELL?" Abby yelled at the pair, "It's nothing Abs...Guy stuff." Gibbs said, Abby Gibbs slapped the both of them, "You know what? I don't want to know! When you act like adults come find me." With that she stormed into the elevator and hit the button for the squad room.

"Come on McGee." Gibbs said as he started to walk to the ME's office.

"Hey there Duck." Gibbs said as he walked in. Ducky looked at both of them, "Good lord Jethro what have you and Timothy been doing?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter Ducky." McGee said, Ducky looked at the both of them and got some ice packs to give them and told them to wait whilst he went and found a first aid kit.

"Gibbs, what I said in the elevator was wrong." McGee said after a few minutes

"It's ok, Tim. You're worried about Abby, I'm worried about this too." Gibbs said

"It's just what's going to happen with Connor? You'll stop being 'Umple Efo' and start being Dad." McGee said,

"I could never be his dad McGee, that's your job." Gibbs said, right before Ducky came back in. After they got the plasters and Ducky told them, they were wanted in the director's office. They left the morgue and went back to the elevator and got out in the squad room before walking past a confused looking Ziva and Tony as well as a furious looking Abby and walked up the stairs to the director's office.

"Why are my agents fighting in elevators?" Leon Vance demanded

"We weren't fighting Leon, we just had a disagreement." Gibbs said

"Looks like more than a disagreement to me Agent Gibbs."

"It's fine director." McGee said

"If it ever happens again, the both of you will find yourself as an Agent Afloat or in Antarctica, depends what mood I'm in." Vance sat in his chair waved his hand dismissing the agents.

On the way down Gibbs got a phone call and they went back in to the bull pen. Gibbs looked at Abby, "Everything is fine Abs." He turned to the others "Dead Marine. Gear Up."

On the way to the scene Abby got a text, "You've got my blessing Abs. McGee"

TBC...


	4. Telling Connor

Ok so basically I'm a slave to school work till the 8th of June. Updates will be rare if they happen at all and I can't promise you they'll be long, check my profile for more info.

Telling Connor

McGee was waiting outside Connor's school for him, when a teacher walked up, "Excuse me sir, this area is for parents/nanny's picking up kids." McGee assumed that because of his black eye, and the fact this teacher looked new, the guy had assumed he wasn't there to get a kid from this high end Pre-K.

"No I'm here to pick up my son Connor McGee." McGee told the teacher as he locked his car.

"Sorry, the only person I've ever seen pick up that student is his mom or some old guy." The teacher said blocking McGee's path to the school.

"Well that's because I'm a federal agent and don't finish in time to get him, see here's my id..." McGee pulled his id out of his pocket, "Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS, my boss gave me the afternoon off and since it's a Friday, and I get him on the weekend his mom said I can pick him up and have some extra time with him."

The teacher however was still having none of it, "NCIS never heard of it and I've never seen a cop, special agent or whatever you are looking that rough before."

McGee sighed, "NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, we look at crime relating to the Navy or Marine Corps, and I look rough because I was arresting a very large guy who did not want to be arrested." McGee went to put his id back in his pocket, but accidently knocked his jacket which revealed the sig Sauer attached to his waist. The teacher immediately retreated back to the school whispering something in a walkie-talkie as he went. The doors of the school closed and 10 minutes later McGee found himself surrounded by Metro Cops with guns pointing at him.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" One cop shouted

"I'm a federal agent." McGee shouted

"Check him." One cop said. A cop got down on the ground and began to pat McGee down, he recovered McGee's gun, his badge, id and cell phone. "What do ya know, this guy is a fed." The cop said, the other cop went back to the school and informed them it had been a false alarm and that they could release the students. As the students came out, Abby pulled up, "McGee! What's going on, I got a phone call saying some guy claiming to be Connor's dad was trying to abduct him!" she said running up to McGee.

"I know Abs. That teacher over there, the one with Connor, wouldn't let me take him, didn't believe me when I showed him id and called Metro when he saw my sig." McGee stated, but Abby didn't hear the end and stormed off to the teacher McGee had indicated, after some shouting and a scared looking teacher being "spoken" to by both Abby and the principal, Abby walked back over with Connor. "DADDY!" he shouted

"Hey Bud. Me and you are gonna have some fun this weekend." McGee said as he picked Connor up. McGee strapped Connor into the back of his car and Abby went back to hers and they drove off, McGee going to an ice cream parlour near his apartment.

"Hey Connor, you know on, that TV show you like, Hannah Montana..." McGee asked

"Yep, I watches it wif Oolie." Connor told his dad matter of factly,

"Yeah well you sometimes Hannah/Miley gets a boyfriend, you know what that is right?" McGee asked, Connor nodded with a mouthful of ice cream

"Yep. Oolie splained it, fore you gets to be mommy and daddy and be mawied, you's is oyfriend and irlfriend." McGee nodded at his son's explanation, good old Julie Connor's babysitter had already told him, which made McGee's job so much easier.

"Well Connor, uncle Jethro and Mommy are gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend now, which means you'll be seeing more of him."

"kay." Connor said returning to his ice cream, but he stopped, " Boyfriends and irlfriends kiss." He stated

"Yeah Connor why?" McGee asked

"Cooties." Connor replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Grown ups don't get cooties buddy, but if it'll make you feel better I'll make sure both of them get cootie shots." McGee said, Connor nodded happy with his father's answer.

A few days later, McGee and Connor were stood outside Abby's front door, waiting for her to open it, McGee was a little surprised when Gibbs opened the door. "Hey McGee, come in." He said allowing McGee to enter the house. Connor ran in to the lounge and found his mom, Gibbs and McGee walked in a few seconds later. Connor looked at his parents and Gibbs, "Mommy, Umple Efo, you is going to need cootie shots." And with that he left and went up to his room leaving three stunned adults in his wake. "I er, um spoke to Connor." McGee said before he left as quickly as he could.

The next morning Connor, walked downstairs and found Gibbs making coffee. "Mornin' Umple Efo." Connor said as he climber on to a seat on the kitchen table, "Morning Connor, what some breakfast?" Gibbs asked Connor nodded, "Yes Pwease." After Gibbs made some cereal for both himself and Connor, they sat there eating when Connor asked, "Are you going to be my daddy? Cus Daddy say you n Mommy is oyfriend and irlfriend and they gets maweed and come mommy and daddy." Gibbs was shocked by the question.

"No Connor, I'm not gonna be your daddy. Your Dad will always be your dad, just cus me and your mom are together won't change that." Gibbs said watching the 4 year old for his reaction

"M'kay Umple Efo, I done, fank you." Connor said as he went in to the lounge to watch cartoons. "Hi Mommy. He said as he passed Abby as he left the kitchen.

"That was really nice Jethro." Abby said as she kissed her boyfriend good morning.

"It's True Abs." Gibbs said as he kissed Abby back.

TBC

It just popped into my head and the story of McGee at the start is based on a true story except there were no guns in the real one.


	5. The Redskins Birthday

Sorry I know this took a while but I've been busy with exam revision and thankfully I have one left Monday morning then I'm all done till next year and it's back to writing fan fiction when I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be doing in my free periods (mentos, diet coke and a car park what could go wrong?)

The Redskins Birthday

Gibbs and Abby had been dating for a few months now and everyone has come round to the idea, even McGee who seems to be getting on with Gibbs better now he's dating Abby and they had what Tony has dubbed "elevator-gate" but in a few weeks was Connor's birthday. Birthdays are one of the days of the year where McGee really regrets not making a go of things with Abby.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked one afternoon whilst they were doing paperwork

"Boss" McGee acknowledged, Gibbs had gotten in to the habit of calling McGee Tim at work because they (himself and Abby) called him Tim when they were together.

"I need to know what you've got Connor for his birthday because Abby and I don't want to get him the same thing." Gibbs stated in a way that McGee understood to translate in to "You're telling me what you got Connor."

"I'm getting him one of those go-kart type things shaped like a police car, star wars stuff and a redskins jersey" McGee said.

Gibbs nodded "Cool, I was gonna get him tickets to a game do you wanna take him? I'm sure this is an experience that Connor and his dad should have not Connor and his Mom's boyfriend."

"That's nice Gibbs but I'm not really the football type." McGee responded

"Same here Tim." Gibbs said whilst signing his name on a report

"We could both go." McGee suggested "Make it a guy's day."

"Sure Tim." Gibbs said as he stood up to go get a coffee, "Oh and Tim, Abby wants you."

McGee got in the elevator with Gibbs and continued down to Abby's lab.

"Abs?" McGee called out

"In my office Timmy!" Abby called back.

McGee went over to the office and found Abby browsing the Washington Redskins online store "I've already got him a jersey." McGee said, Abby nodded and started to look at school supplies. Connor was starting kindergarten in September.

"Gibbs said you wanted to see me?" McGee asked

"What would you say if I told you I was moving in with him?" Abby asked nervously.

"I'd say good for you Abs." McGee said smiling, he was genuinely happy for her. Her neighbourhood wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either and Gibbs' was much safer and had better schools. Abby was telling McGee about all the cool stuff Gibbs was doing in preparation for their arrival, they hoped to be finished moving by Connor's birthday. She was just about to start describing Connor's room when Gibbs walked in.

"Why don't you both just go take a look?" Gibbs said carrying two cups of coffee and a caf-pow.

"Seriously Jethro?" Abby asked excitedly, Gibbs had banned her from entering soon-to-be Connor's bedroom.

"Yeah why not?" Gibbs said as Abby dragged McGee from her lab to the elevator.

When they got to Gibb's house they were both nervous about what Connor's room would look like. They climbed the stairs and wandered about upstairs till they found a door with the Redskins logo and Connor's name carved in the door. They opened the door and were greeted by a sea of red, yellow and white. The walls were painted in the redskins colours and there were a redskins bed spread, drapes, and rug and lamp shade. There was also a TV with a comfy football chair facing it and a new football shaped dresser against a wall, Gibbs had even laid a new carpet.

"It's a shrine to the Washington Redskins." Abby remarked

"Connor will love it." McGee added, Abby nodded in agreement, both of them in shock at what had happened to Gibbs' spare room.

A few weeks later, the move was complete and as predicted Connor was in love with his football room and on his birthday he ran down the living room to find a pile of presents waiting for him.

"Hey!" Gibbs announced coming in to the room, "Don't even think about it McGee. You're waiting for your party. Abby came into the room and gave Connor a hug

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" she said as Gibbs went to answer the door and came back in to the room followed by McGee.

"Hey Abs, happy birthday buddy" McGee said as Connor tackled his legs in a hug. "I got your mail Gibbs." McGee said as he handed the pile of letters and cards for Connor to Gibbs.

"Hey Connor, you can open the cards now." Abby said, Connor jumped up and ran to the cards that were stacked neatly on the mantel piece of Gibbs fireplace.

The first one was a Star Wars card it read

"_To Connor, Happy birthday love Aunt Sarah"_

The next one said

"_To a wonderful Grandson, have a great birthday lots of love Grandma and Grandpa McGee."_

Then there was one from Gibbs and Abby

"_To Connor, have a great birthday love you lots from Mommy and Jethro."_

Then there was McGee's

"_Hey Buddy, have a really happy birthday love Daddy."_

And then there was a final card in a red envelope. Connor opened it

"_To Connor, from Daddy and Jethro."_

Inside the card which had the redskin's logo on the front were three tickets which Connor looked

"Daddy? What dis?" he asked

"Daddy and Jethro are gonna take you to see the Washington Redskins play football on Saturday." Abby answered for them, all the adults smiled as Connor's eyes lit up.

A few hours later and the party in Gibbs' back yard was in full swing, Tony was stood by the barbeque, Ziva and Abby were talking to the mothers of some of Connor's friends and McGee was talking to his sister and Gibbs whilst Connor and his friends played a sort of free for all, rule free game of football under the watchful eyes of Ducky and Palmer, after DiNozzo served the food and they all ate cake it was time for Connor to open his presents.

From his dad he got:

A redskin's jersey with McGee on the back

An assortment of star wars toys

Redskins hoody

And the police car go-kart

From Abby and Gibbs he got

A Wii game

Some legos

Some football player action figures

Tony bought him a replica football

Ziva bought him a toy robot

Palmer bought him a redskin's poster

Ducky got him a redskin's backpack

And from his friends he got Lego, candy and star wars stuff.

After a long day Connor finally went to bed and Gibbs, Abby and McGee all collapsed on his couch nursing bourbon and beer, Abby laughed "I think we bought out the majority of the Redskins merchandise over the last few weeks."

McGee laughed "I know, now tomorrow he'll wake up and decide he'd rather play ice hockey.

"Timmy my baby isn't gonna play hockey." Abby stated matter of factly.

Gibbs stood up, "Hey boss where you going?" McGee asked

"Boat." Was all Gibbs said in response, Abby and McGee nodded and continued to drink beer.

TBC...

Don't you hate it when kids decide to be obsessed with stuff, my cousins went through it with Pokémon, and their room was a shrine to the 'mon. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, hope you enjoyed this one and that the football stuff wasn't too repetitive...


	6. School

A/N wow this took a while sorry, but I got a bit of writers block.

**School**

Today was a special day. Gibbs was up early meticulously ironing Connor's uniform to a standard drilled in to him from his days in the Corps, whilst Abby was making Connor his favourite breakfast, French toast and packing his Red Skins back-pack with all the various things he would need for the day.

"Mommy? Efo?" yawned a tired Connor as he shuffled in to the kitchen; Connor had stopped calling Gibbs 'Umple Efo' which Gibbs was happy about because it felt less weird.

"Hey baby, I was just about to come and wake you up." Abby said as she placed the plate of French toast on the table with a glass of OJ.

"Mornin' Mommy. Mornin' Efo." Connor said

"Morning Connor." Gibbs said from the ironing board."

When Connor had finished his breakfast Gibbs went upstairs to help Connor get ready, whilst Abby cleaned up before finishing getting ready herself. When she came back down stairs she noticed Gibbs and Connor weren't down yet so grabbed the camera and waited for them to come downstairs. Whilst she was waiting Abby reflected on the process of finding Connor a school.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Tim, hey honey." Gibbs said as he walked through the door after dropping Connor off for a play date with one of his friends._

"_Hey Boss." McGee said_

"_Ooooh Timmy look at this one!" Abby exclaimed pointing to the computer screen._

"_1.5 miles from the Navy Yard, free morning care, 8:30am till 3:30pm, teaches Spanish as well as English, Math and Science from the Kindergarten age, oh cool Computer Skills is a required subject too and there's a music elective." McGee read from the screen, Gibbs realised that they were looking at schools._

"_I thought you were sending Connor to the Elementary school a couple of blocks from here?" Gibbs asked._

"_Logistics Jethro!" Abby exclaimed, "We live 45 minutes away from the Navy Yard with your driving that's an hour for anybody else and if we factor in rush hour traffic, it doesn't work, if we have to pick Connor up from school in an emergency or if we have a hot case and we need to bring him to work it doesn't work." _

"_Oh Abs, after school care and the music elective are $1,000 added to the tuition bill and the after school care only goes till 4:30pm!" McGee said_

"_NEXT SCHOOL TIMMY!" Abby shouted, Gibbs took this as a sign that he should leave and work on his boat._

"_Jethro where are you going?" Abby asked_

"_This is a decision you and Tim need to make, I'll leave you to it." Gibbs replied_

"_You know you're a big part of Connor's life, you should be involved in this." McGee cut in._

_Gibbs sat on the couch with Abby and together they continued to look through schools till one caught all three's eyes._

"_This one looks good, 0.6 miles away from the Navy Yard, views of the river, affordable, 8:45 start time although has before school care from 7:30am, finishes at 3pm but has after school care till 6pm. Has core subjects as English, Math, Science, PE, Key Computer Skills, a language with a choice between French and Spanish, Music and Art class." Abby read sounding impressed._

"_Approved pick-up list, that's cool only people approved can pick up a child. Lunch is included in the tuition, as are field trips although they may cost an extra $10 for some, uniform is the only thing you have to pay for." McGee continued to read, his voice reflecting Abby's._

"_Michael Rowe Principal, hey I know him! He was my platoon commander in Desert Storm. Great guy. And look at the extra-circulars, Basic Football Skills for those in the schools Pre-K and Kindergarten Class on a Monday and Sailing, fencing, archery, Art, Band and loads more he'd only be in the after school care programme one or two days a week." Gibbs said._

_A few weeks later Abby, McGee and Gibbs (Abby had insisted he come) were all sat outside the principal's office for an interview. _

"_Principal Rowe will see you now." The secretary said._

"_Miss Scuito, Mr McGee and...Well I never! Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs." The Principal said shaking everybody's hand._

"_What are you doing here Gunny?" _

"_Well LT, my er..."Gibbs thought how he was going to phrase Girlfriends son._

"_Step-Son." Abby beat him to it._

"_Yeah, my step-son, we're thinking of sending him here." Gibbs said._

_After an hour or so of talking with half an hour of catching up for Gibbs and Rowe, it was decided that Connor would come in for an interview with the guidance counsellor, but this was really just a formality and that he pretty much had a place._

_Sure enough two weeks after Connor's interview they received a letter informing them that Connor was accepted to the Anacostia River Elementary School. _

_END FLASH BACK_

Gibbs and Connor finally walked downstairs, Connor was wearing grey coloured slacks, a white shirt and a pale blue tie with the schools logo on the end in white and a dark Blue blazer. Abby went crazy with the camera taking pictures on Connor, Connor and Gibbs, whilst Gibbs took pictures of Abby and Connor, when they got outside Gibbs neighbour offered to take a picture of all of them, which he did.

Gibbs and Abby met McGee outside of the school, on the first day parents were invited to spend the first half of the day with their kids.

"Hey Abs." McGee said kissing her on the cheek, "Gibbs." He said shaking hands with Gibbs, and "Hey Buddy ready for your first day?" McGee asked Connor.

Connor looked around at all the other kids "Daddy I'm scared."

"Don't be, I know there's lots of kids and most of them are bigger than you but don't panic you'll be in a room with kids your own age and you'll have lots of friends." McGee said as he crouched down to his son's level.

Together they all walked through the doors of the school and followed the signs to the Kindergarten classroom.

"Hello, my name is Miss Barlow." Said a woman stood in front of all the parents and children. "I'm the Kindergarten teacher here at Anacostia River Elementary. We're going to start by getting to know each other. We're going to start by getting all the children to introduce themselves and their parents.

It finally came to Connor's turn, Connor walked up to the front of the classroom where the teacher said.

"Tell everyone your name."

"Hewo, My Name is Conner McGee." Connor said quietly

"How old are you Connor?" Miss Barlow asked

"I'm 5." Connor announced holding up 5 fingers to show the class.

"Can you tell us some of you interests?" the teacher prompted.

"I wike Football, and cartoons and hanging out wif Umple Tony and helping Efo build his boat." Connor said, with more confidence.

"That sounds fun Connor, how about we introduce your parents now." Miss Barlow said scanning the crowd for Connor's parents.

"This is my Mommy." Connor said pointing at Abby, "Mommy works at NCIS doing all the fensics to help catch the bad guys."

"This is Daddy," Connor said before pointing at McGee "He works at NCIS with Mommy, Daddy is fedwal Agent and catches the bad guys he's also super good at computers."

"And dis is Efo." Connor said pointing too Gibbs like he had Abby and McGee "Efo is daddy's boss and he is mawying Mommy."

McGee looked shocked at the news, whilst Abby and Gibbs looked horrified that Connor broke the news before they had the chance to tell McGee.

Abby, Gibbs and McGee all stayed for a while before Gibbs cell phone rang, there was a dead sailor in a Georgetown bar, Gibbs told Abby and McGee, who both rose to follow him.

"Nah you two stay here, there will be a while before any evidence arrives Abs, and Tony, Ziva and I can handle the scene McGee, you stay here with Connor, this is something you shouldn't miss." Gibbs told them as he left.

Later that day Gibbs was sat in Abby's lab, having a cup of coffee with Abby whilst they waited for the results of a DNA test to come through.

"Jethro what if he's miserable?" Abby said sounding worried

"He won't be Abs." Gibbs replied

"But what if he is?"

"Trust me he'll be fine, he's got all the qualities of McGee that makes him smart and all the things that make you so loveable." Gibbs said hoping to reassure Abby

"Thanks babe, you know it's creepy, you always say the right things." Abby said as she stood up because the computer beeped, indicating that the results had come through.

"That's it baby, come to momma!" Abby said.

"It's not the seaman's DNA on the knife Jethro it's unknown." Abby said handing the slightly disappointing results to Gibbs.

"Hey Abs you ready to pick Connor up?" McGee said sticking his head through the door of the lab.

"Sure Timmy, I'll grab my coat."

Together Abby and Tim left to pick up Connor.

"Abby when were you going to mention you and Gibbs were getting married?" McGee asked

"Um..."

TBC...

Oh a cliff hanger cool. I'll try update soon.


End file.
